Elita and Optimus
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: AU tfa Optimus saves Elita before she could become blackarachina and are on the same team now.
1. Chapter 1

_What if Elita grabbed the hook the Optimus shot out to save her and now are on the same team? Read and find out._

chapter 1

Optimus shot out the hook line for Elita to catch Elita. Elita grabbed the line. They made it to the top. "Are you okay Elita?" Optimus asked. "Yes I'm fine thanks to you." She said. "Good," He said. They saw Sentinel coming.

"Let's high tail it out of here!" Optimus said. Elita agreed and so did Sentinel. Ultra Magnus wanted an explanation. Sentinel looked nervous so Optimus took the blame and so did Elita. Ultra Magnus discharged them and put them together and work with their own team.

Optimus and Elita were watching history videos.

"Why do you two insist on watching those history vids?" Ratchet asked.

They explained.

They found the allspark. Megatron attack and they crash landed on earth.

Then the bots came to. Elita ran into Optimus' arms. "Looks like everyone is here and accounted for." Optimus said.

They saw the video feed. They got new vehicle modes.

"Not bad," Optimus said he was fire truck.

"Cool!" Bumblebee said placing the siren on.

"Cute," Elita said as lovely yellow sports car.

"Impressive," Prowl said as a motorcycle.

"Roomie," Bulkhead said.

"It'll do," Ratchet said.

They went out to help. They managed to save the day but Prowl needed help. Sari climbed into Bumblebee and followed on board. Sari's key managed to save Prowl. "Can all of your kind do that?" Bumblebee asked. "I'm not even sure how I did that." Sari said.

Soon Sari began to show them about earth and about humans.

They loved to do things together. It was all so interesting.

Elita and Optimus sometimes walked in the park together holding hands. The humans were surprised robots could be in love.

(the elite guard are coming soon)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Optimus and Elita had a blossoming romance. The Elite guard had come and Optimus and Elita had to tell them what happened to the allspark.

They were driving on the road. "Wait Sentinel!" Optimus said. "Yeah do go that way!" Elita said. "What is that way?" Ultra Magnus asked. "An unfinished road." Optimus said. Sentinel screamed and fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Elita asked. "Next time listen to them Sentinel." Ultra Magnus said.

Sentinel really didn't enjoy the dinobots or his encounter with the headmaster. He's lucky Optimus and Elita covered him. Soon Ultra Magnus heard the whole story of what happened on Arche 7. He told Sentinel he like a word with him. Sentinel was plenty embarrassed. Sentinel decided it was time to patch things up with Optimus and Elita. Ultra Magnus even made them apart of the elite guard.

Elita and Optimus really cared about one another. Ultra Magnus smiled when he saw how in love they were. Sentinel felt happy for his friends. Ultra Magnus could see those two were perfect for each other. They even wanted to bond. Ultra Magnus headed the ceremony. Sentinel stood next Optimus. The two were bonded now.

They managed to catch Starscream.

Many months later

The Autobots on Earth discovered that Sari was a techno organic. She even upgraded herself.

Sometime later they found out Ultra Magnus got hurt but not too serious thanks to a bot named Ironhide.

Ultra Magnus told them to us the Magnus hammer to turn the tide of the war.

Megatron was defeated and taken back to Cybertron in chains.

Ultra Magnus was proud. _That's my boy. My only son Optimus. If his mother were here she be so proud of her. I miss her._ Ultra Magnus thought. He still thought of Optimus as that sparkling he found on his doorstep. He now knew Optimus was going to be the next Magnus.

Ultra Magnus told Optimus he would soon retire and Optimus will be the next Magnus. But he had to learn how to be a Magnus first. "Thank you dad." Optimus said. "You're welcome son." Ultra Magnus said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

On Cybertron Optimus and Elita-1 were at their home. Optimus was about to become the next magnus. He just had one more test. He was ready he went in. After it was over he came out. The high council called in Optimus. Optimus saw his father Ultra Magnus smiling. "Hello Optimus Magnus." Ultra Magnus said.

"You mean I passed?' Optimus asked.

"Yes, with flying colors." Alpha Trion said.

"You will be a fine Magnus." Another member said.

"Thank you." Optimus said.

"I am so proud of you my son." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thanks dad." Optimus said. Ultra Magnus put his arm around him.

Optimus came home. Elita was waiting for him. "Hello Optimus." She said.

"Hello Elita. I'm happy to see you." He said.

"I'm happy to see you too Supreme commander of the Autobots." She said.

"Elita to you I am husband, love, dear, honey, sweet-spark." Optimus said.

"Soon you'll be called dad." She said.

"What do mean?" He asked.

Elita showed him something. It was a pregnancy test. It was positive. "You are?" Optimus asked.

"Yep we're going to have a sparkling." Elita said. Optimus hugged her.

The next day. Optimus and Elita went to the doctor's Ratchet was there. "Well, well Optimus what brings you here? I hear you are new Magnus." Ratchet said. Optimus confirmed it was true.

"Well we are here for a check up." Elita said.

"Ah I see," Ratchet said. "What is the reason for the check up?" Ratchet asked.

"Elita looked at Ratchet. "I'm pregnant." She said.

"Really?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be a father." Optimus said.

"Congratulations. I was suppose to give a femme an ultrasound I guess I forgot ask for who." Ratchet said. Ratchet made quick com. Ratchet then turned to him. "I am the one doing Elita's ultrasound." He said.

"That's great." Optimus said.

Elita was on the bed. Ratchet set up the monitor. He spread a gel on Elita's stomach. He rubbed a remote like device on her belly. A small beating sound was picked up."That's your child's sparkbeat." Ratchet said. Optimus and Elita were thrilled. A tiny little blur appeared on the monitor. Ratchet was smiling. He kept saying. "Good." After that he gave Elita her check up. Elita was healthy. "Okay everything is just fine. I hope to see you for your next check up Elita. Your next check up is next month. So I will see you then." Ratchet said.

"Thanks Ratchet. I will be there." Elita said.

Optimus had to tell Ultra Magnus. After all Ultra Magnus was his father. He and Elita made it to Ultra Magnus' house. He opened the door. "Optimus, what brings you here?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I have some big news." Optimus said.

"What is it?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Go on, tell him." Elita said.

"I'm going to be a father." Optimus said.

"You mean Elita is?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes I'm pregnant." She said.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." Ultra Magnus said. "The high council must know about this. So the young one will be able to become a fine leader some day just like you Optimus." Ultra Magnus said.

"Okay." Optimus said.

The news got to the high council. They were pleased they knew that this little sparkling about to be born would make a fine leader. Rodimus Prime had made it to the elite guard. Optimus had made him his second in command. Rodimus was also the sub commander. Just in case Optimus was unable to do his duties if he was sick or seriously hurt. Rodimus was glad to work with such a hero. He even heard about Optimus becoming father and offered to babysit if need. Optimus appreciated that.

To be continued.


End file.
